Black Rabbit:Beginning of a new world
by Tomoe-Chii
Summary: In a world far different from ours,a war is about to commence...and Tsuna's right in the middle a battle where winner takes all,our mafia boss-to-be must fight with all he's got...or risk losing the people precious to him.He is the Black Rabbit,half-blood,and the black sheep of the royal family.But he wields powers that might just end the war between the fey for good...


**A/N: Herro~ Tomoe-chii desu~ Just a story i had in mind for a while, not sure if I'll continue though X_X**

**Disclaimer: KHR isnt mine...*sobs*...**

Tsuna's POV.

_I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the knife plunged into my stomach, ruthlessly slicing and letting blood pour out of my wound. My efforts to stop the bleeding were in vain. I panted heavily, the pain so overwhelming that I didn't catch the whispers of those torturing me. Yet, I already knew what they were saying._

_"You should have never been born, disgusting half-blood."_

My eyes snapped open as I narrowly dodged an incoming 100-ton hammer, though I still managed to clumsily fall of my bed and land face first onto my warm carpeted floor.

"I-ite...", I rubbed my nose which luckily hadn't been broken from the impact.

"Hmm, you managed to dodge my hammer for once. Not bad, dame-Tsuna", Reborn tilted his fedora as the hammer turned back into Leon.

"Mou, this is torture-", a cold chill ran down my spine as my eyes glazed over.

_"You should never have been born."_

'Blood...', red spots blotted my vision.

_"Black sheep of the royal family..."_

'Blood everywhere...', the sound of my screams echoed through my mind.

_"You're unsuited to lead us!"_

'I don't want to see anymore...!'

I held my stomach tightly as a feeling of nausea hit me.

"...una, dame-Tsuna!", Reborn smacked me on the head.

"H-huh?", I croaked out, blinking. I glanced at my tutor then around me. I sighed in relief upon realising that I was not in the bloodstained room while Reborn eyed me suspiciously.

"Dame-Tsuna...", I looked up at the hitman, but he told me to forget it and he waved me off, turning his back and walking towards my door. Before leaving, he left a sharp order for me to get dressed quickly and go for breakfast, or else he would eat my share.

I stared at the spot where my tutor had previously occupied. 'What was that about..?', I wondered as I loosened my hold on my stomach, the feeling nausea having seemingly gone away.

'It doesn't matter, it's already over. I shouldn't dwell on the past...', I tried to reassure myself as I got up to change into something presentable.

Or so I thought.

* * *

My breath hitched as I noticed a shadow looming behind me from my reflection when my guardians and I passed a mirror in the hall. Eyes visibly narrowed and my pace slowed, but none of my guardians seemed to notice.

"Rabbit... your time has almost come~", my head snapped as I turned behind me and my eyes widened upon seeing a familiar figure standing a few meters away from me.

"B-blackbird...", I whispered, trying to reach for the younger girl. But she shook her head and I slowly and hesitantly retracted my hand, understanding the reason why she refused contact.

"Sorry rabbit, I can't stay here for long," her voice softened as she eyed my guardians who seemed to have finally noticed my absence. Realising that my spell had worn off, I cursed, feeling the light slip from my hands. I concentrated and tried an easier spell, *Glamour. 'Hopefully,no one'll notice me now...', I sighed tiredly. Using magic for the first time in a long time was tiring and I felt rather drained.

"Rabbit... Tiger has called for a meeting and he's expecting you..."

A letter materialized from her hand and I gingerly took it.

"I see...is it an individual court meeting or are all seven courts coming together?", I inquired as I inspected the purple velvet envelope before tucking it into my bag. She replied hesitantly that it was the latter.

My eyes flared into crimson red slits for an instant, causing Blackbird to tense and flinch. A sigh escaped my lips which were surprisingly curved into a soft smile directed at the young girl. I could almost hear Blackbird's thought of relief at the fact that I wasn't too upset.

"Anyway, I should be going now. I still need to inform the other courts about the meeting." She changed her posture and straightened her back but I stared worriedly at her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? The Seventh Court, The Untainted aren't really keen on...mingling with the other courts..."

My bangs partly hid my eyes as I thought, 'Who knows what they might do to Blackbird if she goes there alone? What is Tiger thinking?!' At this point, my fists were clenched tightly out of anger.

Blackbird smiled softly at me and told me not to worry. She reassured me that shoud they attempt to harm her, she would be protected by a charm Fox had given her. It would nullify their magic before any damage was caused. However, I only released the breath that I had been holding when she told me that the Seventh Court had already been informed about her arrival.

"Thank goodness..." I muttered in relief.

Blackbird closed her eyes as a gentle wind began to blow from behind her. "I'll be taking my leave now. You'd also better get going Sir Rabbit, your friends are looking for you."

At that moment, my Glamour completely wore off and I hastily steered clear of Blackbird who hid her presence immediately.

"Goodbye Blackbird, it'd be nice if we could meet again." I tried to be quiet with my farewell so as not to attract the attention of my Guardians, shielding my eyes with my arm as the wind got stronger.

"Likewise, Sir Rabbit." Blackbird simply smiled eerily as she vanished into wisps of black feathers, leaving me staring into the empty space which she occupied not seconds ago.

***Glamour: An ability that allows the user to change his/her appearance, such that the Guardians saw someone else talking to Blackbird instead of their dame-Tsuna.**

**Tell me what you think about this chappie,I have no confidence in my own writing x_x**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
